My Bad Wolf
by CassBoy
Summary: Ele bem que tentara resistir. Mas fora contaminado. Sentia a licantropia se espalhando por suas veias, queimando, ardendo. Era o lobo prestes a devorar a presa - que implorava para ser comida. Minha primeira MarkSha Mark/Misha , delícia!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem, apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash MarkSha(Heaven and Hell, UI! Dois homens lindos e tesudos se pegando muito, não curte, não precisa ler).

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (minha loba!)

**Sinopse: **Ele bem que tentara resistir. Mas fora contaminado. Sentia a licantropia se espalhando por suas veias, queimando, ardendo. Era o lobo prestes a devorar a presa - que implorava para ser comida.

**Nota: **Não posso publicar minha primeira fic MarkSha sem mencionar a **AdneChan**, pioneira nesse ship por aqui. Não deixem de ler "Todos os Passos Certos", que é linda!

**Nota²:** Essa fic é para todos que se encantaram com o Mark Pellegrino na Roadhouse Con. Esse homem não existe! E, claro, já virou objeto de desejo, ahushashaas!

* * *

_**My Bad Wolf**_

Mark tinha acabado de sair do banho quando bateram à porta. O loiro vestiu uma camisa qualquer às presas, porque a pessoa estava impaciente – a julgar pela insistência dos golpes na porta. Não estava muita a fim de receber visitas, o final de semana tinha sido cansativo, muito embora o contato com os fãs brasileiros tivesse sido muito bom.

- Misha? – surpreendeu-se, vendo o colega parado no portal, um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Boa noite, Marksha. – o moreno chamou-o pelo apelido, já entrando no quarto.

Pellegrino ficou estarrecido por um momento, enquanto o moreno se jogava sobre a cama grande e confortável. Então se lembrou de como era a persona de seu colega. Fechou a porta e voltou-se para o interior do quarto, mas não encarou Misha. Os olhos azul turquesa procuraram algum ponto para fixar-se, enquanto a mente do californiano tentava não voltar a Vancouver, a Roma...

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – ofereceu, andando na direção do frigobar, a um canto.

- Acho que eu já bebi o suficiente por hoje. – Misha respondeu, emendando uma risadinha.

Mark não resistiu e olhou o moreno, deitado de costas, apoiado sobre os cotovelos. Reparou nas bochechas levemente avermelhadas, na inquietude das íris azuladas do outro. Era impossível não reparar também nos lábios entreabertos, levemente secos – como eram sempre – e extremamente convidativos. Misha notou o olhar do outro e sorriu sardonicamente.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que possa me oferecer? – perguntou, escorregando para fora da cama, em um movimento fluido, quase felino.

- Misha... – a voz do loiro foi apenas um sussurro, enquanto o moreno se aproximava.

- Está com medo de mim? – Misha perguntou, vendo Mark se recuar a cada passo seu.

- Sabe que não é isso... – o loiro disse. Não tinha porque ter medo: era mais alto, mais forte e mais velho. O motivo do recuo era outro.

- O que é, então? – Misha questionou, um sorriso de triunfo quando as costas do outro tocaram a parede. – Não gosta de me sentir assim, tão próximo?

O suor porejou a testa do loiro e escorreu por sua nuca. Misha estava perto demais e agora era impossível olhar para outra coisa a não ser os olhos hipnotizantes do moreno. Eles estavam quentes, tão quentes quanto a temperatura do Rio de Janeiro. Queimavam com um fogo ardente, alimentado por mais do que simplesmente a bebida que ele havia consumido.

- Misha, por favor... – disse, engolindo em seco. – Eu disse que aquela era a última vez.

- Mas foi tão bom! – o moreno avançou mais um pouco, espalmando as mãos na parede, deixando Mark entre seus braços. – Eu sei que você gostou...

Claro que ele havia gostado. As lembranças da noite em Roma, exatamente uma semana antes, pipocaram por sua mente, fazendo o sangue ferver em suas veias. Respirou fundo, tentando dissipá-las, mas conseguiu apenas sorver o perfume de Misha, um pouco impregnado do cheiro de álcool – o que o deixou ainda mais desnorteado.

- Sim, eu gostei, mas... – começou, tentando argumentar.

- E está gostando muito disso aqui. – Misha interrompeu, a mão direita deixando a parede e escorregando pelo peito do loiro, passando pelo abdome, até chegar à ereção mais que evidente no calção fino que ele usava.

- Misha, não faz isso... – Mark implorou, mas os olhos do moreno perfuraram os seus, impiedosos e luxuriosos, enquanto os dedos passavam pelo elástico do calção.

- Por que não? – a pergunta foi sussurrada.

Mark não saberia dizer se fora a voz rouca ou o toque dos dedos do outro em seu membro a causa do arrepio que correu por seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Misha sorriu, um sorriso cheio de malícia e lascívia.

- Eu sou casado, Misha. – tirou forças sabe-se lá de onde para responder. – Tenho uma filha.

- Eu também sou casado e tenho um filho. – o outro rebateu, envolvendo o sexo do outro e arrancando um gemido rouco. – Mas isso é só sexo, Marksha. Tenho certeza de que Vicky não se importaria. Na verdade, ela adoraria me ouvir contar como você me fodeu gostoso semana passada...

Mark fechou os olhos e gemeu. Seu autocontrole estava ruindo. Sabia que Tracy não era como a esposa de Misha, nem seu relacionamento era como o deles. Tinha sido um erro transar com o colega de trabalho em Vancouver, quando ainda filmavam Supernatural. Tinha sido um erro fodê-lo em um hotel qualquer de Roma na semana anterior. E seria outro erro comê-lo naquele quarto no Rio de Janeiro.

- Por favor, Misha... – pediu mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria.

A resposta não veio com palavras. Misha apenas se adiantou e colou seus lábios nos do mais velho. A barreira que Mark tentara manter a todo custo caiu e ele entregou-se. Os braços fortes enlaçaram a cintura do moreno, puxando-o com violência, enquanto sua língua invadia a boca do outro com ímpeto.

Misha, vitorioso, correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma voracidade. As línguas tocavam-se, a saliva trocada misturando o sabor da pasta de dente de Mark com o álcool que Misha havia ingerido. O loiro, entorpecido pelo desejo que o moreno lhe despertava, empurrou-o na direção da cama, interrompendo o beijo para morder lábios, queixo e pescoço.

O bostoniano gemeu ao sentir os dentes do outro. Certamente as mordidas deixariam marcas, mas não se importava. A convenção já havia terminado mesmo e ele não pretendia desfilar em público pela Cidade Maravilhosa. No dia seguinte estaria indo de volta para Los Angeles e a única pessoa a quem devia explicações se divertiria muito com seu relato sobre como conseguira as marcas.

O colchão rangeu de leve quando o moreno foi empurrado por sobre a cama, Mark logo jogando seu peso em cima dele. As mãos do mais novo escorregaram por baixo da malha da camiseta, tateando os músculos bem definidos pelos treinamentos em artes marciais. Assim que o loiro deu uma brecha, Misha arrancou a peça que o separava da pele quente do homem que naquele momento era seu.

- Você é um demônio, Misha... – Mark sussurrou, mordiscando a orelha do moreno.

- Não é o que dizem por aí. – Collins replicou, um risinho misturado aos gemidos. – Dizem que sou um anjo.

- Anjos levam ao céu, não ao inferno. – o mais velho rebateu, chupando o pescoço do outro com uma intensidade propositadamente forte.

- Posso te levar para os dois lugares, Marksha. – Misha respondeu, cravando as unhas nas costas do outro. – Comigo você tem o paraíso no centro do próprio inferno.

Mark não quis continuar. Era a mais pura verdade. Misha Collins era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele há havia provado. Amava sua esposa, amava o sexo que tinha com ela, mas aquele moreno lhe virava a cabeça. Já tinha escutado rumores, conversas que corriam nos corredores dos estúdios de Vancouver, mas nunca tinha dado crédito. Até aquela noite em particular, no trailer do moreno. Umas bebidas a mais, algumas brincadeiras e de repente os dois estavam enroscados em um beijo intenso e avassalador.

Pellegrino tentara encarar aquilo como uma coisa corriqueira, um deslize que não voltaria a se repetir. Mas em seu corpo circulava o desejo por mais daquele prazer que o "anjo Castiel" havia lhe dado. Eles transaram durante todas as noites seguintes, até Mark terminar suas gravações para o seriado. Fora ao mesmo tempo um alívio e uma tortura deixar o Canadá – alívio por deixar a tentação para trás e tortura exatamente por estar longe do risco de cair nela novamente.

Entretanto, os atores de Supernatural sempre se encontravam nas convenções. Antes de embarcar para Cidade Eterna, Mark prometera a si mesmo que não se envolveria com Misha. Falhara miseravelmente na primeira noite, quando, já bem tarde, esgueirava-se com o colega para outro hotel, já que Victoria estava acompanhando o marido.

E agora ele sucumbia mais uma vez, arrancando com pressa a camisa de mangas compridas e a camiseta que cobriam o torso do moreno. A visão do peito liso e definido fez sua boca salivar, mas o olhar pervertido de Misha lhe arrancou um arfar e ele investiu contra a pele que, embora levemente queimada pelo sol tropical, ainda era alva e tentadora. A noite estava silenciosa, o que fez os gemidos roucos do moreno soarem mais alto no ar tépido.

- Eu ouvi uma coisa interessante hoje... – Misha disse, entremeio os sons que escapavam de sua garganta, enquanto puxava a cabeça de Mark pelos cabelos dourados, pedindo atenção.

- Não deve ser mais interessante que isso... – o loiro voltou a morder e sugar, marcando cada pedaço que podia daquele corpo indecente.

- Fiquei sabendo que você quer fazer um lobisomem agora. – o mais novo insistiu.

- O quê? – Mark ficou impaciente.

Suas veias pulsavam, cheias de libido e fogo, e Misha vinha com aquela conversa estranha. Lá no fundo, sua mente lembrou-lhe que tinha dito algo sobre aquilo durante o painel da convenção. Mas aquilo não tinha a menor relevância naquele momento. O moreno aproveitou o pequeno instante em que Mark aliviou o peso sobre ele e inverteu as posições, deitando o loiro de costas e sentando por cima dele.

- Eu fiquei curioso... – Misha começou, mexendo o quadril lentamente sobre a ereção do outro. – Fiquei morrendo de vontade de ver como seria sua atuação como homem-lobo. Se você seria um lobinho bobinho desses de hoje em dia... – sem parar de mexer o quadril, o moreno foi se abaixando, aproximando a boca dos lábios entreabertos de Mark – ou um lobo mau, daqueles que comem suas pobres vítimas...

Mark se impressionou por ter conseguido registrar as palavras do mais novo. Era difícil prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa senão aquele traseiro roçando seu pau daquela maneira. Mesmo assim, um leve sorriso ergueu o canto de sua boca. Misha era mesmo um pervertido. Então ele queria um joguinho... um joguinho ele teria.

Os lábios do bostoniano mal roçaram os do mais velho e Mark outra vez virou o jogo, em um movimento repentino e implacável. Usando sua força, puxou o corpo do mais novo para cima, prendendo-o com firmeza sob si.

- Você quer um lobo mau, então? – perguntou, encarando os olhos infernais.

Misha não respondeu com palavras, mas as íris azuladas brilharam com uma falsa inocência, digna de uma Lolita, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava lentamente a cabeça. Mark então abaixou a cabeça, aproximando a boca do ouvido do moreno.

- O que você quer do seu lobo, hein? – perguntou, antes de soltar um rosnado gutural.

- Que ele seja mau comigo... – Misha sussurrou, sentindo os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem.

- Eu vou ser. – Mark continuava a rosnar e mordiscar o outro. – Vou devorar você.

Misha deixou escapar um grito quando Mark o mordeu com força no ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava suas coxas por cima da jeans que usava. Sem parar de rosnar, o californiano desceu pelo tronco do moreno, mordendo com mais intensidade que antes. O mais novo se contorcia, a garganta deixando vazar gemidos que misturavam dor e prazer.

- Hora de desembalar minha refeição de hoje. – Mark disse, abrindo o cinto do outro.

Em segundos o loiro se livrou das calças e das cuecas do moreno, jogando-as em um canto qualquer. Parou por um momento, olhando o outro como um lobo faminto que contemplava um banquete suculento a sua disposição. Misha, encarnando o papel de vítima, ficou quieto – embora o brilho em seus olhos e o líquido que escorria de sua ereção pulsante denunciassem sua excitação.

Já os olhos de Mark cintilavam com malícia. A luz oblíqua dos abajures ao lado da cama projetava sombras no semblante do loiro, carregando-o de mistério. Ele rosnou mais uma vez, mostrando os dentes, enquanto uma mão corria pela coxa do mais novo.

- Vejo que você está bem animado... – comentou, apertando com força o membro do moreno.

Misha gemeu, estreitando os olhos, porque Mark usara muita força. Mas aquilo era exatamente o que o bostoniano desejava. Queria ser a vítima indefesa de um predador voraz, queria estar a mercê do próprio Lúcifer encarnando a forma bestial de lobo.

- Eu gosto quando a comida está assim, quente. – o loiro continuou, movendo a mão mais para baixo, para os testículos de Misha.

O mais novo estremeceu, antecipando o movimento do mais velho. Dessa vez a voz rouca de Misha soou mais alto, quando Mark segurou seus testículos, perto da base do pênis, em um aperto forte. Os dois homens se encararam, faíscas coruscando nas íris azuis, a temperatura subindo cada vez mais entre os dois corpos.

- Mas sabe o que eu gosto mais ainda? – Mark perguntou, continuando a apertar.

Misha balançou a cabeça em negativa, mordendo os lábios.

- Quando a minha presa está com medo. – o loiro disse, baixando a voz. – Quando a adrenalina corre pelas veias, as pupilas dilatam e a respiração muda. Quando eu vejo nos olhos a compreensão de que elas não podem escapar de mim...

A medida em que Pellegrino falava, os olhos de Misha iam reagindo exatamente como o californiano descrevia. A respiração do mais novo se acelerou e qualquer um que visse a cena diria que ele estava nas mãos de um tarado que o ameaçava.

- Por favor... – Collins sussurrou, e era impossível dizer se era um pedido de misericórdia ou uma súplica por mais.

Mark sorriu de leve, impressionado com a habilidade de Misha em entrar no jogo. Mas, afinal de contas, eram ambos atores. Interpretar era o que faziam para ganhar a vida e não havia mal algum em usar seus talentos para um pouco de diversão. Aliás, se dependesse dele seria muita diversão.

- Adoro quando imploram. – o mais velho falou, finalmente soltando o aperto nos testículos do outro. Em um movimento rápido e fluido, avançou sobre Misha, deitando-se sobre ele e prendendo seus braços pelos pulsos, acima da cabeça. – O que só me deixa com mais fome ainda.

Sem esperar uma reação, Mark rosnou e mordeu o pescoço do moreno. As pernas do loiro prendiam firmemente o corpo do outro sob si, impedindo que a pretensa reação dele tivesse realmente algum efeito. Os espasmos de Misha eram neutralizados pela força do aperto de Pellegrino, não que ele estivesse de verdade tentando escapar. A nota de prazer que ecoava em cada gemido alto do mais novo, cada vez que os dentes de Mark se enterravam em sua carne, era mais evidente do que o simulacro de medo que ele tentava passar.

- Você não é nada mal. – Mark dizia, entre mordidas e chupões. – É bem gostosinho...

- Sou a melhor refeição que você já teve, pode admitir. – Misha não resistiu à oportunidade de provocar.

- Talvez a mais presunçosa. – Mark replicou. – Mas vou ensinar a esse cordeirinho a não insular o lobo.

O brilho nos olhos turquesa agradou muito ao moreno. Estava louco de desejo e aquela brincadeira estava tomando rumos muito interessantes. Estava conseguindo o que queria: despertar um lado de Mark que talvez o próprio loiro desconhecesse. Percebera isso desde seu primeiro encontro com o loiro, anos antes, quando gravaram juntos algumas cenas de Lúcifer e Castiel ainda na quinta temporada.

No começo não tinha realmente intenção de ter alguma coisa com o californiano sedutor, mas muito reservado, até porque se viram poucas vezes durante as gravações. Fora nas convenções que vira um pouco mais do lado extrovertido de Pellegrino, um lado que, pensou, adoraria explorar mais. Mas só naquele ano, quando se reencontraram nos sets para a sétima temporada, tivera a oportunidade de fazer caírem as defesas do loiro, de provar do gosto daqueles lábios, de levar o Diabo para seu inferno particular.

Em um cantinho de sua mente, Mark ponderava sobre a loucura que estava prestes a fazer. Mais uma, em meio a tantas que fizera com aquele moreno em tão pouco tempo. Mas no fundo ele queria muito deixar todas as amarras de lado e se deixar levar pelos instintos que o outro lhe despertava. Queria foder de todas as formas possíveis, perder-se no puro prazer carnal, experimentar tudo o que houvesse a ser experimentado.

Aliviando o peso sobre Misha, Mark ajoelhou-se na cama, os olhos esquadrinhando o quarto. Sem explicações, levantou-se e apanhou a calça que a pouco tinha arrancado do moreno. Misha observou-o com um misto de desejo e curiosidade, enquanto o loiro retirava a tira de tecido grosso dos passadores. Com um meio sorriso cheio de mistério e malícia, aproximou-se da cama novamente.

- Vai me dar uma surra? – Misha brincou, ainda imóvel, enquanto Mark acariciava sua pele com o cinto.

- Não com ele... – o loiro sussurrou, movendo-se lenta e calculadamente, ajoelhando-se sobre o colchão.

- Vai usá-lo para quê, então? – o mais novo perguntou.

- Para colocar você no seu lugar. – Mark foi lacônico, atacando de repente.

Antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia, Misha viu seus pulsos atados com firmeza pelo cinto, que Mark acabava de prender pela fivela. O loiro movera-se com uma rapidez lupina e uma sutileza felina.

- Uau, isso é bem ousado... – o moreno comentou. Se estava surpreso, não demonstrou. Sorriu, trigueiro.

- Eu disse que ia te ensinar a ser um bom cordeirinho. – Mark disse, em voz baixa.

- Só isso não faz de você um lobo mau. – Misha atacou. Droga, era difícil resistir ao que Mark lhe instilava.

- Ainda nem comecei. – A réplica veio rápida, enquanto o loiro puxava o outro para cima, amarrando o cinto a uma das barras da cabeceira da cama. – Não vai escapar da surra.

- Vai me bater com o quê, Marksha? – o bostoniano perguntou. – Suas mãos são bem grandes, mas não acho que vá doer tanto...

- Não vai ser com as minhas mãos. – Mark falou, bem perto do ouvido do outro. – Vou te dar uma surra com meu pau, Misha, da qual você nunca mais vai se esquecer. Talvez você sinta um pouco de dor, mas eu acho que não vai. – uma das mãos do loiro esgueirou-se entre as coxas do moreno, os dedos roçando a entrada que dali a pouco seria sua. – Você já está bem acostumado a levar surras assim.

- Não sou o único. – Misha devolveu, recuperando o jogo de cintura que tinha perdido momentaneamente com as palavras e o gesto do loiro.

Os dois olhos azuis faiscaram e Mark sorriu, um lampejo de lembrança cortando sua mente. Aquele moreno era mesmo difícil de dobrar.

- Você fala demais, Misha. – o californiano disse, livrando-se do calção e das cuecas que ainda usava e montando sobre o peito do outro. – Melhor calar logo a sua boca. – completou, levando seu membro duro aos lábios do moreno.

Misha inspirou brevemente, apreciando o cheiro de Mark – cheiro de homem, de libido, que se sobressaía à fragrância suave do sabonete. Mas logo abocanhou o que lhe era oferecido, sem se fazer de rogado. Afinal, era por aquilo que estava procurando quando bateu no quarto do colega e por ora amante.

- Está com fome, han? – Mark disse, entre alguns gemidos contidos, enquanto o moreno o chupava com ímpeto. – Mas não estamos aqui para satisfazer _suas _necessidades. – continuou, depois de alguns minutos de apreciação. – _Eu _sou o predador aqui.

O ator mais velho adiantou-se e assumiu o comando da felação, forçando-se o máximo que podia dentro da boca do outro. Pego de surpresa, Misha tentou levar as mãos às coxas do loiro, mas elas estavam bem amarradas com o cinto. Mark deu um risinho maldoso quando o moreno engasgou-se um pouco.

- É assim que vai ser. – disse, recuando um pouco para deixar o mais novo respirar. – E não ouse me morder... – avisou, estreitando os olhos e dando um tapinha no rosto de Misha.

Misha respirou fundo e um frêmito de excitação percorreu seu corpo. As íris cor de céu incandesceram, refletindo o fogo nos olhos do mais velho. Não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta, uma provocação. Parecia que finalmente tinha acordado o instinto animal de Mark Pellegrino, exatamente como queria. Adorava aquilo: fazer com que seus parceiros cruzassem limites que normalmente nem sonhariam. Pellegrino apenas sorriu, triunfante, ao som do ofegar do outro.

Quando a respiração do moreno se normalizou um pouco, Mark voltou a enfiar-se dentro da boca quente e molhada, que se abriu, receptiva. O loiro fechou os olhos e apreciou a sensação da glande tocando o fundo da garganta daquele filho da mãe que lhe tirava o juízo. Forçava o máximo que podia, até sentir os espasmos involuntários do corpo que buscava ar, para só então recuar, sentindo o deslizar suave da saliva. Ergueu as pálpebras e olhou para baixo: a visão do moreno com o rosto vermelho e a boca molhada de saliva era enlouquecedora.

- Você gosta disso, não gosta? – perguntou, dando mais tapinhas no rosto de Misha.

- Gosto. – o outro respondeu, rendido, a voz rouca.

- Vadia... – Mark disse, adentrando a boca de Misha mais uma vez.

O loiro aumentou o ritmo, estocando o moreno como se estivesse fodendo uma outra parte de seu corpo. Misha era um homem experiente, porque de alguma maneira conseguia respirar entre uma investida e outra. O som molhado mesclou-se aos grunhidos guturais de Pellegrino e aos gemidos engrolados que escapavam de Misha.

Segurando em uma das barras da cabeceira da cama, Mark continuava arremetendo, cada vez mais rápido. O suor porejava por todo o corpo do loiro, pingando sobre o moreno abaixo dele. O cheiro de sexo que se espalhava no ambiente fervente só excitava mais os dois homens. Misha queria desesperadamente se tocar, aliviar um pouco da tensão em seu membro dolorido de tão duro, mas era impossível. Mesmo que pudesse usar as mãos, aquele gigante caucasiano impediria seus movimentos.

A altura dos grunhidos de Mark subia progressivamente, mas ele não estava nem aí se alguém em algum lugar daquele hotel ouviria. O que o guiava eram apenas os instintos mais animais, a energia sexual que corria em seu sangue em ebulição. Finalmente, o ar quente rasgou as cordas vocais do loiro em um grito selvagem quando o prazer atingiu o ápice e ele explodiu em gozo na garganta de Misha. As mãos fortes de Mark crisparam-se em torno da cabeceira, enquanto o corpo tremia em espasmos e o membro pulsava, jorrando sêmen – que o moreno sorvia com avidez.

Pellegrino ficou na mesma posição, esperando que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Misha continuou a chupar-lhe, em um ritmo mais calmo, saboreando os últimos resquícios da bebida que acabara de tomar direto da fonte. O moreno também estava cansado, mas incrivelmente satisfeito. Só precisava gozar para completar a noite. Quando Mark se afastou e abaixou-se para beijá-lo, imaginou que o loiro fosse masturbá-lo, mas ele nem tocou seu membro.

- Ainda não acabou. – Mark disse, vendo a curiosidade no olhar do outro. – Esse lobo tem muita, muita fome. Essa foi só a entrada.

- Mal posso esperar pelo prato principal. – Misha replicou, não em tom de desafio, mas de verdadeira expectativa.

- Essa é uma excelente mudança de tom. – o mais velho comentou, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo satisfeito e divertido com a voz um pouco raspada do moreno. – É assim que eu gosto, assim que deve ser.

O loiro apertou a face de Misha antes de investir contra os lábios corados com voracidade. Sentiu o gosto do próprio sêmen misturado à saliva e nem ao menos se importou – céus, que loucura era aquela? Com as mãos, ergueu as pernas do bostoniano e se encaixou entre elas, sua ereção roçando a entrada do corpo no qual queria tanto se enterrar.

- Está até piscando de vontade, hein? – disse, a boca colada na orelha do moreno, mordiscando. – O Jared não deu conta do recado, foi? Com aquele tamanho todo...

- O Jay não faz o meu tipo. – Misha respondeu, a voz trêmula, as pernas enlaçando a cintura de Pellegrino.

- Achei que bastava ter pau no meio das pernas pra ser seu tipo. – Mark continuou.

- Isso já é meio caminho andado... – o moreno replicou, soltando um gemido alto quando o outro sugou com força um de seus mamilos. – Mas eu gosto de outras qualidades.

- Quais? – Mark perguntou, encarando os olhos do mais novo.

- Eu prefiro os loiros... – Misha sorriu, malicioso – De corpo forte... Voz assim, profunda. Mas o principal é que saibam me foder bem gostoso...

Mark movimentou os quadris ao ouvir aquilo, forçando seu membro contra Misha.

- E quantos se encaixam nesse perfil, hein? – perguntou, sem aliviar a pressão. – Jensen, Sebastian... quem mais?

- O Jen eu precisei ensinar uma coisinha ou outra... – Misha respondeu, erguendo os olhos como se considerasse um assunto muito sério. – E o Sebastian? – deu uma risadinha – Aquele ali é irrecuperável, mas rebola como ninguém, o que não deixa de ser uma qualidade. Agora... você pode ir para o topo da lista. Só falta me mostrar que se sai bem no último quesito.

- Você sabe que sim. Ou já se esqueceu das noites em Vancouver, ou de minutos atrás?

- Tenho memória curta...

- Então vamos tratar de reavivá-la.

Mais uma vez o loiro se levantou e procurou a calça de Misha. Revirou os bolsos até encontrar o que queria: camisinha e lubrificante. Claro que seu colega levaria os apetrechos apropriados se tinha ido ali procurar uma boa transa. Rasgou a embalagem do preservativo e vestiu-o diante dos olhos ávidos do moreno. Abriu o sachê de gel lubrificante e espalhou um pouco na entrada do moreno – o contraste entre o calor dele e o frio do gel era gritante. Colocou o resto em seu próprio membro e encaixou-o no lugar certo.

- Hora do jantar. – disse, fazendo o primeiro movimento.

Os olhares se encontraram e faiscaram enquanto o gel facilitava a penetração contínua de Mark. Misha contraiu a expressão, mas não gemeu até que o loiro estivesse todo dentro dele. As duas vozes se misturaram quando a virilha de Pellegrino tocou as nádegas do moreno. Mark fechou os olhos por um momento, extasiado com a sensação quente e apertada do corpo de Misha em volta do seu. O filho da puta era mesmo muito gostoso!

Forçando-se mais ainda, como se quisesse fundir-se ao moreno, Mark procurou a boca do outro. Beijou-o com intensidade, engolindo os gemidos e provocando outros enquanto deslizava para dentro e para fora. Mordeu os lábios, o queixo, o pescoço... Apertou as coxas, as nádegas. Manteve a suavidade dos movimentos, indo e voltando, centímetro por centímetro. Não tinha se esquecido de que prometera ser um lobo mau aquela noite. Muito pelo contrário... estava apenas brincando com a refeição antes de começar a comer de verdade.

Misha arfava a cada vez que sentia Mark entrar e sair. Se estivesse com os braços livres, envolveria o loiro para sentir mais de perto o corpo suado e quente. Tentava mexer os quadris no mesmo ritmo dele, querendo que fosse mais fundo. Precisava sentir que o tinha todo para si. Queria mais velocidade, queria mais força. Mas sabia que estava só sendo provado, degustado aos poucos. Ele se lembrava, sim, de Vancouver, de Roma... e mal podia esperar para ver o que aquele Mark lupino poderia fazer.

O que não demorou muito. O primeiro sinal de que a brincadeira acabara foram os rosnados. Logo depois, Mark começou a estocar o moreno cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. Misha gemia um "ah" de satisfação cada vez que sentia a virilha do loiro se chocar contra se corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava as mãos. Um sorriso brotava em seus lábios cada vez que Pellegrino saía de dentro dele.

Logo o loiro fodia o mais novo alucinadamente. O colchão rangia, rosnados e gritos incontidos se espalhavam pelo ar abafado e com cheiro de sexo. As mãos de Mark apertavam com força a carne de Misha, deixando marcas que ficariam roxas por semanas.

- É assim que você queria? – o loiro perguntou, as palavras perdidas entre sons animalescos.

Misha só conseguiu gemer um som que indicava sua satisfação. Era exatamente o que queria. O fato de estar amarrado e totalmente a mercê daquele homem possuído e descontrolado só aumentava o prazer que as estocadas profundas provocavam.

- Você é uma vadia, Misha. – Mark grunhiu. – Uma piranha. Aposto que geme assim pra qualquer um.

O moreno não tinha forças pra responder. Não era verdade. Fazia bastante tempo que não tinha uma transa como aquela. Mark estava se superando aquela noite. Estava fazendo-o perder a noção de tudo: tempo, espaço, identidade... Não havia lugar para mais nada em sua mente do que o êxtase de ser devorado por Pellegrino.

Em meio aos movimentos frenéticos, Mark de repente levou uma das mãos ao lugar onde o cinto de Misha prendia o moreno à cabeceira da cama, desfazendo a amarra. Depois, passando os braços por baixo do tronco do mais novo, agarrou-se mais com ele e girou o corpo, invertendo as posições.

- Quero ver você cavalgar em cima de mim. – disse, alisando as coxas grossas de Misha.

- O que você quiser, meu lobão. – o moreno respondeu, forçando-se para baixo.

Sem quebrar o ritmo da transa, Misha subia e descia, apoiando as mãos ainda atadas no peito largo de Pellegrino. De vez em quando um tapa que o loiro dava nas nádegas do moreno estalava alto, deixado as marcas vermelhas dos dedos.

- Rebola pra mim, vai... – Mark pedia, e Misha atendia, gemendo mais alto.

O loiro ergueu o tronco e, apoiando as costas na cabeceira, assumiu novamente o comando, esmagando o outro contra si. A medida que se aproximava do ápice do prazer, Mark beijava, mordia, arranhava, dizia obscenidades, puxava os cabelos já molhados de suor de Misha, que apenas gritava e pedia mais.

- Mark... Mark... – o moreno sussurrava, perdido na loucura que era ser fodido daquela maneira e na sensação de seu membro sendo friccionado contra o abdome molhado do loiro. – Mark... eu...

Sem conseguir mais segurar-se, Misha gozou fartamente. Todo seu corpo contraiu-se, enquanto o sêmen jorrava com intensidade, melando ainda mais seu peito e o de Mark. A voz saiu aguda da garganta do moreno, mais alta do que qualquer grito que tivesse dado até aquele momento.

Mark, acelerando seus movimentos e incentivado pela visão de Misha desfazendo-se de prazer em cima dele, não demorou a gozar também. O californiano perdeu completamente o senso de realidade, explodindo no orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. Palavras e grunhidos e rosnados misturaram-se em sua boca enquanto se derramava dentro do moreno.

Os dois homens se abraçaram, sentindo o coração um do outro batendo alucinadamente, tentando juntos acalmar a respiração descontrolada. Com a ponta dos dedos, Misha acariciava os cabelos dourados de Mark, e este passava os fios louros do cavanhaque no peito do outro. Estavam tão exaustos que, por alguns instantes, chegaram a cair no sono, um nos braços do outro.

Misha voltou a si primeiro e, suavemente, desenlaçou-se do loiro. Mostrou os pulsos, ligeiramente macerados pelo cinto. Com um risinho, Mark soltou a fivela e atirou o objeto em um canto qualquer. O moreno sentiu as mãos formigarem um pouco quando o sangue fluiu livremente por elas. Os dois trocaram um longo beijo, ainda se recuperando das sensações avassaladoras do orgasmo.

- Satisfeito? – Mark perguntou, um pouco sem ar.

- Posso dizer que você excedeu as expectativas. – Misha respondeu.

- Você me tira do rumo, Misha. – o loiro disse, mordendo o queixo do outro.

- Às vezes eu só te coloco em um rumo melhor. – o mais novo rebateu.

Mark balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava discutir, não adiantava tentar resistir. Misha Collins era uma força da natureza, um furacão que o escolhera como alvo e do qual não podia fugir.

- Vamos tomar um banho. – sugeriu. – Amanhã nosso voo sai cedo.

Misha concordou e, juntos, eles aliviaram um pouco do calor da noite. Quando saíram, Misha procurou as roupas, para voltar ao seu quarto, mas Mark o puxou pela mão, para cama.

- Dorme aqui. – o loiro disse. – Metade do Rio de Janeiro ouviu o que você e eu fizemos, não faz mal você passar a noite aqui.

O moreno riu e deixou-se levar para a cama. Aninhou-se nos braços do loiro, parecendo tão inocente daquela maneira, que não acreditariam se ouvissem um relato das loucuras que acabara de fazer e que incitara o outro a fazer também. Não demorou a pegar no sono, cansado. Já Mark ficou acordado mais tempo, pensando...

**M & M**

Já havia amanhecido e a cidade lá embaixo já se agitava, pronta para mais uma semana. No quarto de hotel, Mark observava Misha vestir-se. Estava estirado na cama, suado e ainda ofegante, depois de foder mais uma vez seu colega de elenco, amante, o que quer que Misha fosse em sua vida, já não estava mais muito certo.

- O que foi? – o moreno perguntou, curioso, andando até a cama.

- Nada, Misha. – Pellegrino desconversou. – Você vai se atrasar. – disse, observando a hora.

- Tudo bem. – Misha disse, beijando o loiro. – Acho que estamos em voos diferentes... – falou, já indo na direção da porta. – Então... até a próxima convenção... meu lobo mau.

Mark riu com o gracejo e Misha jogou um beijo para ele antes de sair.

- Até a próxima convenção... – o loiro repetiu as palavras. – Ou quem sabe antes. – acrescentou, sorrindo.

* * *

**Nota da Anarco:** UAU. Caraleo. Terminei a leitura dessa fic sem meus ovários. Mark rosnando. Misha como uma pobre e indefesa vítima. Putz! Tô em choque. Completamente surtada. PQP! :O Eu só sei que depois da convenção, não consigo parar de shippar Marksha. Abre o olho, Jen! :P

**Nota do CassBoy: **Hasusahusahhasas! É, Jenso! Tá perdendo o posto de dono da vadia, hein? hasuashuashaush! Cuidado, loirão! Mas não se pode culpar o Misha, né? O Mark... AI, O MARK! Vem rosnar pra mim, lobão! shausahusahuashasuhas!


End file.
